Meetings of Fate
by Dark Alchemist15
Summary: A theif, who goes by the name of Raven, is found by a certain alchemist. Will she be found out? Or will he leave her be?
1. First Encounter

**Dark** (me): Alright, loves! I thought of something new during math class the other day, and I just wanted to share it with you! I think I might actually make this a multi-chapter one. Might as well try something other than one-shots!

**Kraden**: Shyeah right, like you can do something like that. I'd like to see you try. 5 bucks saying that you can't pull it off!

**Dark**: You're on! Anyways, before he decides in interrupt again, on with the fic! Please, leave me some comments, whether they are good or bad. Comments make me uber happy

* * *

The darkness of the sky leaves not a trace of any life on the streets. Stars, covered securely in their blankets of clouds. Not a light is lit. One person, though, defies the silence. She runs, not caring of whom she wakes. '_Why do they decide to pick on me! I mean, I know I'm not 'normal', but seriously! Can't they find some other low-life to chase! And of all the times to do it, I could be sleeping!_', she thinks to herself. The sounds of others' footsteps, in close pursuit with her own. She pulls at her pants, pulling them up higher. '_And plus, I had to wear these pants today! Why must everything happen to me?_' An abrupt turn, and she's covered in even more darkness. Her followers, left in their own world. She sighs, relief evident. "Finally, lost 'em." The sound of her footsteps, echoing in the alley. 

Raven, as most call her, because of her hair, continues to walk. A crunch is heard, as she looks down. "Hey! Watch where you're walking! Sheesh, teenagers these days.", some old man says. "Oh, terribly sorry. I'm sure the last thing you want is my pity, but here," she hands the old man a $20 bill. "I hope you can make some use out of this. Think of it as an apology for waking you", she says, smiling. "Hn….I'm not ungrateful, so thank you." He stuffs it into one of his hole-ridden pockets, falling back asleep. Again, silence. She walks out of the alley, pulling her black hair back. 'Raven, listen.', the voice in her head says, one she's become close friends with. She stops, hearing someone else's footsteps. 'They're coming from the other direction. They're back! Run!', her mind screams to her. She runs, only to hit someone else.

"Ow! Who the hell is out this late!" Golden eyes stare into her grey ones, a look of annoyance radiating from them. "Watch where you're going next time.", the boy says, helping her up. "Who are you?", Raven says, pulling at her pants again. "I'm Edward, and you are?", he says. "Raven." He gasps, reality hitting him in the face. Hard. "Wait a second! You're that thief everyone's after!" "Ssssh! No one can know!"

* * *

**Dark**: Yeah, sorry. I know this sucks. But, hey, it'll get better, I promise! If I break that promise, you all have the right to throw rocks at me. 

**Kraden**: (throws rocks at Dark for fun)

**Dark**: Oh come on! (hides) Kraden, stop it!

**Kraden**: Hehehehehe, I will be back in the next chapter, as well! As one of the stars!

**Dark**: Will you stop throwing rocks? Jeez! Anyways, hope you guys will stick around to read the next chapter! Till then, Ta! (gets hit in the head with a big rock and passes out)

**Kraden**: Whoops…


	2. Notice! Please read!

**Notice:** I'm reeeeeeeeeally sorry! A lot of things have been going on lately, mostly with my family, and I haven't had time to update. I haven't felt all that good, either. Like, I'm so worried about something that it's making me --literally-- sick. I know, it isn't fair to you guys. I started something, I should finish it. You all have the write to throw rocks at me….:waits for Kraden to start: Hmm, must be on break or something. Anyways, I am so so so so so so so so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am. Once things settle down, and I get my thoughts all organized, then I'll start writing again. I feel horrible about being so selfish and not doing what I promised. But, I hope you guys can all understand this. Again, I feel really bad about putting this on hiatus for a little while. Forgive me, peoples:hides from the expected flame rocks of flamers:


	3. The Escape

Dark: (is still dead) x.x

Kraden: (pokes) Oh shit. Anyways, I guess I'm stuck doing disclaimer. D doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything for that matter. The most she owns is probably, well, NOTHING! HA!

Dark: (stands up) Must you embarrass me?

Kraden: On with the chapter! Before she kills me

* * *

"Shh! No one can know!" 

"Alright, fine. But…I have a question for you," he says, staring her straight in the eyes, trying to find out even the tiniest thing about her.

"Alright, what is it?" Question is written all over her face as she waits for the question. He pushes his hands into his pocket, fiddling with the chain of the question. "You do realize that there are groups of military personnel after you, right?"

Confusion shows in her smoke-colored eyes. "Of course I do!"

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way, you know who I am, right?" The shine from the watch shows in her eyes, realizing that she's caught. "You gotta be kidding me! No way they'd let a twerp like you in there!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he says, holding back from beating the hell out of her on the spot.

'Now's my chance!' A second of unnoticeable movement, and the speed that was gifted to her is apparent. A blink of confusion, and a yell. "Get back here!"

She smiles at him, letting the blood drip from her back. A black blur, and feathers fall onto him. He abruptly stops, staring in amazement at the wings that have sprouted from this, seemingly normal, girl.

"Saisaisainara Byebyebye!" she sings. (A/N: Fucking Miyavi! XD)

"Whoa...GET BACK HERE!" he yells, defeat slapping him in the face.

"Hopefully next time things will go your way, twerp!" she says, disappearing into the night sky, leaving the blonde alchemist baffled.

* * *

Dark: I know, it sucks. But hey, I just wrote anything so you guys wouldn't think I died or something. 

Kraden: You're gonna die anyways from all the flames.

Dark: Shut up.


End file.
